What Went Wrong
by SuperMuggle
Summary: Harry loses his memory from injuries in the Final Battle.He lives in the muggle world, but nothing in his life goes right.When he finally reconnects with his past, will the wizarding world be the same one he left behind? What's changed and what went wrong
1. Happy Birthday?

Disclaimer: all Harry Potter characters belong to JKRowling. If I owned them, I'd hire someone to write this for me and then I'd hire someone to find all the ppl who don't review!

Hi there. This is my first fic. It may not be great right now, but hang tite and it'll get better. Please read and review; any little bit helps! Thanks and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Happy Birthday?

"Beep, beep, Beep." "Damned thing," Harry mumbled as he slammed off his alarm clock and rolled sleepily out of bed. He shuffled over to the bathroom mumbling and groaning. It was a Saturday and he had gotten up at seven to make it to work by eight. He hated working on Saturdays, but he really needed the money. Sitting at the small table eating his cereal, he glanced up at the calender on the wall. There were three rows of neat X's and in the very last square, the only one not crossed off, was a large circle. Harry groaned again. Today was July 31, his 21st birthday. "What a great day to have a birthday on," he thought miserably. "I'm 21 now, and things should be great. They're not. I live alone in a crappy apartment that I pay too much for; I don't get paid enough for doing my job eventhough I enjoy it; and I'm just coming off a bad break up. Could there be a happier 21st birthday anywhere?" With that thought, Harry grabbed his coat off the hook by the door and walked outside. The sky was grey and it was cool, so unlike what a day in July should be. "Wonderful, the weather matches my happy mood," was the sarcastic comment Harry made as he was walking the three blocks to his work at Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bookstore. He worked restocking the shelves and at the cash registers and just general customer service. It wasn't the highest paying job, but Harry enjoyed it somehow. Today, though, he was far from enjoying anything. Lately, he had begun to feel very out of place in his life. He felt like something was missing from his life and he couldn't figure out what. That was really making him depressed. His girlfriend- well, now ex-girlfriend—was sick of him moping around all of the time and had broken up with him recently. Other than her, he didn't have any close friends and really was alone. "Tonight will have to be spent with another good book about kings and wizards and fairtales again," thought Harry as he walked into the bookstore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night…..

Harry finally left the bookstore at nine-thirty. It had been his turn to work all day and then close up. And, of course, he didn't complain. Its not like jobs grew on trees, so Harry was always careful to make sure he kept his job. It was drizzling slightly as he locked the doors to the store. He would have to walk in the rain. Zipping up his coat, he began to slowly walk the three blocks home. "Home.." he thought. "Yeah, because it's just so homey. I love it soo much,"he grumbled to no one in particular. Maybe someday "home"wouldn't be just a boring little place. Wrapped up in his thoughts about the meaning of home, Harry barely noticed three blocks turn into two and then two into one and one into home. His apartment, though small and lonely, would be warm and welcoming on such a rainy night. Harry was wet from walking home and he was starting to get cold. "Cold," harry thought. "Cold is bad. I don't like being cold." He walked quickly up the stairs to his fifth floor apartment and quickly let himself in. For some reason, Harry had always feared the cold. When he was cold, he felt as though the very heat of life would drain out of him. Cold always left him feeling empty and lonely. "I wonder why," pondered Harry as he went to the bedroom to change his clothes. "I must've had a bad experience in the cold when I was younger, but I guess I'll never know. I can't remember anything before three years ago, and I haven't had any problems since then." That was the thing that bugged Harry the most and it got him thinking again. He'd had a horseback riding accident about three years ago and he'd knocked his head so hard that he lost all of his memories before then. He didn't remember anything that had happened before the last three years and he always felt so lost. It was like having to start everything all over again. New friends, a new life and new jobs, but he'd had a hard time of it. Something just wasn't right with this life. No matter what he did, he felt so out of place in the world. He assumed it was just from having no recollection of his past. "I just wish that was the worst of it," Harry said quietly as he settled on the couch with Tolkien's _Return of the King. _He hoped that tonight he could sleep well and not here the screams again. Screams of a young woman obviously in pain often pierced Harry's dreams. He had no idea why and it kept him awake all of the time. And then the funny scars. Harry had a scar across his left cheek, one that wound around his right leg and one that went from left shoulder to right hip. They had supposedly come from wounds and surgeries he'd had after the accident, but that didn't seem normal to him. They never seemed to heal as much as they should, they were too there and too big and sometimes they hurt. He also walked with a slight limp in his right leg. "Enough… think happy thoughts now Harry, happy thoughts. Nothing is going to change if you sit around and mope about it!" Harry scolded himself again and returned to his reading. And as the sky grew darker and the stars brighter, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep on the couch, not knowing the surprises that his dreams would bring him tonight.

Hey guys... you made it! Thanks for reading this chappie! It'll get more exciting I promise! Please review! Ch.2 coming soon and I'll make it better... maybe!

As for all you there who read and don't review.. ARRRR! not happy right now!


	2. Dreams and Screams

Hi again. I hope you all liked chapter 1. If you didn't maybe this is better. I'm still trying to find my groove, so bare with me. Anywho, here it is, so enjoy.

Usual disclaimers apply. Unless of course I decide to write an unsual one, then that's a whole different story...

Chapter 2: Dreams and screams.

Harry quickly fell into a deep and uneasy sleep. At first, he was simply sleeping, but then he started to dream…..

He'd been reading Lord of the Rings when he fell asleep and he was dreaming he was Frodo. _The Ringwraiths were chasing him andhe knew he had to get away. Dream Harry kept running and running. They chased him onto a large grassy meadow when the screaming started. The screaming that Harry always heard in his weird dreams. Harry kept running on through the meadow, but he was Harry now and no longer Frodo. There was a lake coming into view and behind it a large stone castle. He was still running, but no longer from the ringwraiths. They had changed into more human like creatures, wearing thick black robes and masks. They were shooting spells at him and he ducked and swerved, trying to avoid them. "OK fine, I give up… I'll fight you now," Harry yelled at them. And they dueled, four Death Eaters against one Harry. He'd just gotten one knocked out and was trying to keep the others at bay when he felt pain shoot across his chest. He faltered and staggered back and felt the blood running down his shirt. He knew now who he was fighting and what he'd been hit with. "SNAPE! I"LL GET YOU!" Harry bellowed. He'd been hit with Sectusempra, and he knew that most likely he and Snape were the only two people who knew that curse. "Well, well, Mr. Potter, perhaps you are smarter than you look. Pity, you have figured me out. But you are not smart enough, or you would have taken us all out already," sneered Snape. He directed another 'Sectusempra' at Harry, who ducked out of the way, but not fast enough because it grazed his left cheek. Harry felt the blood flow again and he realized he had to do something. That had made him angry and he easily took out the other two Death Eaters next to Snape. Snape, however, was another story. He just wouldn't go down. "Why, Potter, are you tired already? The fun is just beginning," he cackled at Harry. And again, the two dueled, locked in their own battle as the bigger one raged on around them. And then it happened. Someone screamed. A very loud scream. A scream of pain. Harry realized what was going on. Snape was distracting him while Voldemort tortured everyone who tried to get to him. And if Snape could distract Harry long enough, then Voldemort could kill or torture everyone so that they would have to fight alone. They knew that Harry would try to play hero and save who ever it was. But if he did that, Snape would get him. So that Harry would have no help and no one to rescue him. "Very good Potter. You are a clever boy after all! I never thought you would figure out the Dark Lord's plan. You always seemed to stupid." said Snape, knowing that he was deliberately provoking Harry. Harry looked shocked for a millisecond then put his mind to the task at hand. "Snape, get out of my head, you bloody git! You're not one to play fair I know, but that really isn't fair," Harry commented, shooting a few spells of his own at Snape. Snape, flicking his wand and effortlessly dodging all of Harry's spells, responded with "Awww, poor little Potter complains about playing unfairly. Next he's going to go cry to his mommy! Too bad his mommy isn't here to save him! But maybe he'd like to save the little screaming Weasel over there?" In their fighting, Snape and Harry had inched closer to Voldemort and the screaming person he was torturing. They were only a few yards away and Harry could begin to make out the person screaming. It was a young woman, writhing in pain with her red hair flailing behind her. 'Oh my God it's Ginny!' Harry thought. "GINNY" Harry screamed. "Gin, GINNY!" He tried to run to her but found himself being pulled magically back. Snape was magically restraining him. He sneered at Harry and cackled evilly. "Oh no, Potter. You're not going anywhere. My orders were to let you watch. To not kill you and to let you watch as your little girlfriend is tortured into insanity." Harry was trying his hardest to break the magical bonds, but they couldn't be broken by physical force alone. He had to do something. He could turn in a circle as long as he stayed rooted to the spot, but could go no further. Harry didn't know the counter curse so the only logical way to get loose would be to disable Snape and hope the spell broke with him. "I will give Snape credit for one thing," Harry thought. "He made us learn silent spells." Harry never thought they'd be of much use, but now they were important. He could easily stun Snape if he just did the spell silently. Snape would never know. So, in a mere second, he had simple thought 'Stupefy' and had watched Snape fall to the ground, stunned and unable to harm Harry. Harry started running the few yards to Ginny and Voldemort when he heard another voice, a young women's, say "Harry look out! Behind you!" The girl was running towards him and Ginny and she could see the cloaked figure sneaking up behind Harry. He turned to face what ever it was he was supposed to be looking out for and found not a hooded figure but a burst of red light and then he blacked out. Harry hit the ground with a small thud. _

The impact was enough to shake Harry out of his dream. He sat straight up in bed, panting and looking frantically around in his room. It was just his room and no one else was there. His eyes did another quick sweep of the room and then he tried to go back to sleep after that odd dream. "It just felt too real, too much like I was there," he thought as he drifted back into a hesitant sleep.

Thank you all for sticking with me through this chap. I'm sorry if that dream sequence wasa little too long, but it is important to the story line. next time I'll try to avoid long dream sequences...

To my one reviewer, ravenfett... _thank you soo much and I love you for being first. Kudos for that! I'll try to do like you ask and make the chapters longer, but I can't guarntee anything. In the words of JKR, "It'll be as long as it has to be." and that is all I can promise you for each chapter. Aufwierderhoren and keep reading._

To those of you who read and don't review.. I know you're out there and now's your chance. So go for it and have fun reviewing.


	3. To the Bookstore

Hi to all. I hope this chapter is better than some and if it seems a bit out of place, I am sorry. It will seem ok in a few chapters, this is just where it fits in the story. Thanks for all of you who read and review.

Chapter 3: To The Bookstore..

Sometime a few days later at 2472 Snapdragon Lane…..

"Emmaline! Emmaline Louise, come down now!" yelled Ginny Lillard, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her three year old daughter

was upstairs playing with her dolls and Ginny was ready to leave. She had warned Emmaline that they would be leaving soon, but she had

refused to get ready. "Emma, you are coming whether you like it or not. Now let's go," Ginny said as she made her way up to her

daughter's room. She was prepared to drag her out if she had to, but Emma was standing in the doorway. "Mummy, where are we

going? I'll go if we go some place fun," the little girl said, giggling. "We're going to the bookstore to get Daddy a birthday present. You

have to help me pick out a book for Daddy and if Emma is a good girl then Mummy will buy Emma a new book too," responded Ginny.

Ginny's husband, Constantine, had a birthday in three days and she still needed to get him something. "Oh. Ok. I want a new book,"

giggled Emma, her green eyes sparkling at the thought of another book.

Ginny tousled Emma's auburn hair and took her hand as they made their way down the stairs and out the door. It was a nice day

andGinny was in the mood for some fresh air so they walked there. The bookstore was only about a two blocks away, nestled between

two shops on the small main street of their little town. It was a quaint but cozy and welcoming little store, and they had a surprisingly good

selection of books despite their small size. Ginny had found the bookstore one day shortly after she had moved there, about two years

ago. She was exploring the main street shops with her new neighbors when the rainbow over the door caught her eye. They had told her

about the little store and how it was a favorite with children because of the bright colors and their large selection of children's books. She

had taken Emma there shortly afterwards, and that was where Emma had developed her love of books. Emma was still too young to

read on her own, but she loved to be read to. Ginny smiled at this. Her daughter was so inquisitive and curious about everything and had

such a thirst for knowledge. She loved to learn new things and was sometimes very stubborn about everything. "So like your father, little

Emma," Ginny thought.

Ginny sighed. "A birthday present for Daddy," she had told Emma. Ginny had issues with that word, 'Daddy.' Constantine was the

only father Emma had ever known, but he wasn't her father. Emma's father was someone she had met in school and fallen in love with.

But things happened, and they never got married. Emma was too young to understand the difference yet, so as far as she was concerned,

Constantine was her daddy. Constantine was wonderful about it and treated her as his own daughter and Ginny knew he would always

do so. But she hoped that one day Emma would get to know her real father and the world she should be living in. Ginny was doubtful that

would happen anytime soon though. She hadn't heard from Emma's father in over three years and had no idea how to contact him. "But

it wouldn't be much use anyway," she told herself, "given his current condition." "He won't know who I am and he doesn't know about

Emmaline. I hadn't told him yet before…before _it_ happened…" Ginny couldn't help but remember the event that had taken her first love

and her child's father away from her. That day was one she would never forget for her entire life. And it had changed her life in ways she

had never expected.

Shaking off the memories and coming back to reality, Ginny walked through the doors of the bookstore, looking forward to the next

hour she and her daughter would spend there. "Come on, Emma, let's go find Daddy a book." "Me too, Mummy, me too," Emma said

happily. "Yes, Emma, you too. We will get you a book as well." She smiled at Emma and got a happy squeal back. And as they moved

through the bookstore, focused on the task ahead of them, they did not notice the tall, raven haired man watching them intently from his

perch in the far corner of the store.

Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story. As long as you read, I'll write! And don't forget to review.

HarryGinnyfan23: _Thanks for unders__tanding! I think I'm getting closer to finding a groove and I hope this chapter was a bit longer. If not, I'm still trying. Keep reading!_

lingdot:_ Thanks for that review. I needed someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Let me know if this chapter was anybetter and I hope you won't give up on me! Thanks for all your support._

ravenfett: _My repeat offender! Yay! You reviewed again! How wonderful! Glad someone likes my writing style because I don't really, but I can't change over nite! That's so cool that you speak so many languages. My german isn't what it should be because I don't talk to anyone, but its there. And I would love to learn Italian. It's so pretty! And I tried to make this chapter longer, but I guess it didn't work! Well, I hope you will still enjoy my story! Aufwiederhoren!_

_and thanks especially to anyone else who reviewed! Keep 'em comin' !_


End file.
